A Slave Forever
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: A young teen stolen from his home and turned horrifically into a slave. He is then rescued by a equally horrific master who wants his slave to be just as obedient as the rest of his servants. What will this slave do? Prompto X Noctis Proctis


**-A Slave Forever-**

**Main Pairing: **

**Noctis X Prompto (as it's officially known as Proctis)**

**WARNING: This story will contain the following - **Uke (The Receiver) , Seme (The Giver), Yaoi. There may be other pairings, but once more information comes out about the game, I'll add more characters into the mix, other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The man grunted in pain at the cold lash he was given. His slave dealer smirked happily, giving him more lashes in repeat succession. The slave bit his lip hard and tasted the metallic blood coming from his lips. He gasped in pain as the metal rod hit his bare back again.<p>

"P-Please stop." the messy blond uttered after the pain subsided. His dealer laughed out loud at the order. He grinned madly at the sight of his blood dripping down his neck. He inched closer to the man, close enough for the man to smell his rancid breath.

"Why should I, bitch? You don't give the orders around here, I do." The man shivered at the coldness of his voice as he began to lick the blood off his neck and planted messy kisses to his lips. His body cried out in protest and using his arms as a weapon, he pounded his chest to stop, but he didn't noticed his weak hits against his body.

Forcing him to the stone, cold ground the man pinned his arms over his head. Then man began resisting with every fiber of his being: kicking, hitting, scratching and clawing at his face but it was in vain. His gray eyes widened when the slave dealer began to unzip his pants.

"N-No! S-Stop it! D-Don't do it! L-Let me go!" The man shouted his pleas that echoed the walls of the room with an emptiness of fear suffocating his lungs.

The dealer smirked at his shouts and cries for help. "Girlie, no one's gonna hear you in here. It's only **me** and** you**." He cackled loudly as the man screamed in fear. In the background a hidden audience shouted and jeered at the slave to submit to the man's will.

"COME ON SLAVE SLUT!"

"GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YA WHORE!"

The slave was use to the demeaning comments and tried to block out the voices behind those cage bars, but it was no use. The words clung to him like glue. He whimpered as the pain from his back escalated from lying down so long the ground.

He was never a slave at the beginning of his life. He lived a normal life with his parents until the age of sixteen when he was kidnapped by slave traders headed east to a modern country in need of slaves for the rich and famous.

By that time, he learned what to do and what not to do in front of your masters and mistresses. The slave dealers beat the disobedience and will to fight back before he came to this native country. The dealers ingrained rules into your head until you remember nothing else, but those rules.

There was always this one most important rule he, as a slave at the bottom of the pyramid, now had to follow.

_Obey all commands your master gives you, or else. _

This slave was now 19-20 years old, though he couldn't on his life remembered when his birthday was. The pictures of his parents were all a blur now and his childhood and teen memories were gone in a flash as if he had been a slave all of his life. He had endured all humiliation and torture from his dealers, the most horrific was losing his virginity to a female prostitute at the orders of his so-called Masters.

They watched as the teenager laid with the ugly whore whom the slave paid 700 Gil (given by his dealers) to perform sexual acts of all kinds: sadistic, anal, oral, and sodomy. After the acts, the female kissed the traumatized teen in such a way, he pushed her off of him and ran out of the room.

The last thing the slave heard were laughter coming from the rooms from the dealers and prostitutes who watched the pain and agony the slave went to for their own amusement. since then, the slave couldn't bear to have anything to do with intimacy or the act of sex ever again.

The musty smell from the man on top of him was almost unbearable to the slave. As the man came closer, the young man almost gagged at the taste of the man's lips crashing into his. The blonde haired man felt the man's course hands all over his body, caressing in a rough way that made the slave shiver at his touch.

The audience roared with excitement, throwing coins at the pair to continue their forbidden act of love making. Without hesitation, the dealer pulled his pants down to reveal his large penis. The slave's eyes widened with his memory of the female prostitute atop of him came flooding back.

The slave resisted again, hoping to some higher being that someone would come into the room and stop the madness. The slave shut his eyes tight, hoping that this was all a dream, that he was back with his parents and none of this never happened.

As if a sign from above heard his prayers, the metal door burst open, jolting the audience behind the cage bars and the dealer on top of him in surprise. A pair of red, glowing eyes looked around the room with curiousness.

"Is this the place where I can buy a slave?" a cool and calm voice asked. A man wearing all black leather appeared before the two men. The slave dealer instantly dropped his act of ruthlessness and got up to buckle his pants.

"Y-yes, My lord! W-What kind of slave would you like? Male? Female? Light-skinned? Dark-skinned?" the man manged to say with a tone of eagerness in this voice. The slave on the floor noticed the visitor's dark blue hair and red eyes instantly captivating to him.

Then the visitor glanced to the man on the floor, half-naked with only light, brown pants to preserve his dignity. The slave dealer's eyes widened at the visitor's choice.

Forcing a smile on his face, the dealer quickly said,"N-No My lord! He's not at all suitable for your tastes. H-he's far too disobedient and we haven't had the time to train him properly! There are other choice besides this _slave_."

The slave couldn't help but frown at the dealer's choice of words. Disobedient? Him? He did everything they told him to do and more! As if deaf to the man's reply, the stranger told him how much for the slave. The dealer only had the time to stutter the amount of money as the stranger threw it to the floor.

The slave couldn't believe what had just happened. He was bought and sold to a stranger! Then the crimson eyed man looked at him once more and gestured to the man to get up and follow him. The man happily obeyed, leaving a stunned dealer to pick up the gold pieces left behind.

They both reached a black car with a driver at the front seat. The visitor sat in the backseat near the window, making the slave nervous as to where he was going to sit. He looked around to find another seat, only to have the driver get out of his seat and tell the man to sit beside his master.

The slave froze. How could he even think of doing such a thing? He was a slave! The lowest of the low! He couldn't bear to be next to his master, let alone sit _next_ to him. Then he saw his new master roll his eyes and ordered sternly to get into the car or he would walk all the way home.

Meekly, the slave nodded and lowered his eyes as he got into the car. The car door was shut by the driver as they slowly moved away from the slave dealerships and into the long stretch of road. The air of the car smelled new and somewhat comforting to the slave.

He stole a glace to his new master and saw that he was now sleeping with his cheek resting against the palm of his hands. The slave couldn't help but be captivated again by the handsomeness of his master. The driver noticed his stare and told him that Prince Noctis is usually like this every hours of the day.

The slave could only nod at the man's helpful advice and choose not to disturb his master for fear he would be punished severely. The ride to his new home was hypothesizing to the slave as his eyes drooped and slowly closed turning the world into a new kind of blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


End file.
